


Stopping a Corrupted Heart

by Emptynarration



Series: Change of Heart [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Character Death, Death, Evil Host, Evil Oliver, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Host was a tyrant.They all knew it.They had to put a stop it.





	Stopping a Corrupted Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written AUGUST 25, 2017

Wilford and Google Yellow stood opposite of each other, Wilford with his golden gun in his hand, while Google had a slight glare in his gaze. Wilford was willing to shoot him -Oliver as the egos liked to call him- if it meant this horror would end. If it meant they could be free of the Host’s grasp, Wilford was willing to kill Oliver as well.

It all came to this when Wilford walked through the living floor and passed the kitchen, and heard pained moaning. Worried the Host had done something to one of the egos -he wouldn’t doubt he’d randomly do something- but who he found was shocking him for a solid minute.

The Host, laying on the ground and clawing at his eyes, blood running over his cheeks. He was crying blood, whimpering and sobbing, and clearly not aware of his surroundings. Wilford had carefully tried to see if the Host would hear him, or know what was happening around him. But the Host didn’t react to anything Wilford was saying or doing.

It was the perfect opportunity.  
Wilford pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Host, ready to shoot him. Right as he pulled the trigger, his arm was pulled back, and the shot hit the ceiling. Google Yellow had stopped him.

“Oli?!”, Wilford was surprised, turning around to see the yellow clad android standing behind him.  
“You will not harm the Host.”, Oliver said, a slight glare in his eyes. He was loyal to the Host, and disliked all of the other egos -more or less. And the Host trusted him. Oliver knew that the Host had no one else to protect him in the state he was in right now.

So now here they were, standing opposite each other, ready to kill. And suddenly Wilford moved, he twirled his gun and  _threw it_ , confusing Oliver as he turned around to see none other than Bim Trimmer, catching the gun. He was quick to hold it in both hands, shooting with a glare that could kill, before Oliver could grab the gun out of his hands again.

The Host on the ground screamed out in pain, hands falling from his eyes. They were glazed over and a warm brown colour, near the colour of the golden spots in his eyes. He didn’t look around wildly anymore, as his hands found the bullet wound.

All three of them could only watch as the blood pooled beneath the Host. He was fading slightly, as the hazy look in his eyes cleared. He could see Wilford’s triumphant smirk, Bim’s relieved face, and Oliver’s slightly shocked expression. But the Host, in this state, couldn’t bring himself to hate them for it. He couldn’t even muster a glare, as his eyes showed nothing but fear.  
He vanished in a small puff of golden dust, which settled on the ground.

The egos were free. Free of the Host’s grip, of his control. No one knew how long he’d be gone, how much attention and love he got from the fans. But they hoped that they’d have at least a full day.  
Bim was the first to run out of the kitchen and hurry to go tell the others, flapping his hands excitedly and a bright smile on his face.  
Wilford and Oliver stood opposite of each other still, looking up to the other. Oliver knew why the Host had looked scared. He was aware that the Host wouldn’t come back as quickly as the other egos thought. 

And he knew he couldn’t stay with them. Wilford was glaring at him and took a step closer to him, the golden dust swirling up.  
“Leave.”, it was one word, spoken with so much hate, that Oliver knew Wilford wouldn’t try to convince him to be on their side. So he turned around and left, not needing any of the others.

**Author's Note:**

> technically the end of the "series"


End file.
